Ce que Bella veut
by septentrion
Summary: L'imagination d'Edward a toujours été son pire ennemi. Traduction par moi-même de mon one-shot Balla's Wishes are Law. Se passe durant le tome 4.


_Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de la série Twilight, je ne fais qu'emprunter. _

_Ma gratitude va à Juno Magic, ma beta en langue anglaise, qui m'a aidée à trouver la juste voix pour Edward, à zazaone et à snapinou, mes betas en langue française, qui vous assurent de lire quelque chose de cohérent._

_"Si elle veut un enfant, elle aura un enfant. Je ne retirerai pas mon offre."_ Edward, p183 de Breaking Dawn/Révélation. La traduction est de moi.

* * *

Bella est en train de mourir, et c'est de ma faute. Si j'avais été capable de rester loin d'elle, elle serait en bonne santé maintenant, peut-être même serait-elle heureuse, en dépit de ses protestations. C'est tellement Bella de mettre en avant les besoins et les souhaits des autres avant les siens. Et là maintenant, elle prend en compte les besoins et souhaits de cette… _chose ?_ qui grandit dans son utérus et qui détruit un peu plus la vie de ma femme à chaque respiration. Cette chose qui laisse des ecchymoses sur sa peau parfaite. Cette chose qui l'affame au point de ne plus faire d'elle qu'une peau tendue sur des os.

J'ai été si égoïste. Je la voulais tant que je me suis persuadé qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant, que devenir mère lui indifférait. Bien sûr, j'ai été un idiot une fois de plus. La plupart des humaines veulent un enfant, même celles qui prétendent le contraire ; il leur suffit d'être enceinte pour réaliser qu'elles possèdent ce désir au fond d'elle-même. Et Bella est rien moins qu'humaine. Mais je ne peux pas la perdre, pas après qu'elle soit devenue mienne. Non, je dois amender cette pensée : je ne peux pas la laisser mourir et la perdre pour de bon. Je suis prêt à n'importe quel sacrifice pour la garder en vie, je lui donnerais n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi, vraiment. Y compris un enfant. Mais pas _mon_ enfant, parce qu'un enfant de moi la tuerait. Je grogne contre moi-même intérieurement : suis-je condamné à causer la mort de Bella quels que soient les choix que je fasse ? Non. Je lutterai contre le destin, je lutterai de toute ma volonté et de toute ma force pour la garder en vie et lui donner ce qu'elle veut, car rien n'est plus important que Bella en vie et heureuse.

_"Si elle veut un enfant, elle aura un enfant. Je ne retirerai pas mon offre,"_ dis-je à Jacob, qui l'aime presque autant que moi.

Évidemment, le cabot a compris tout de suite mon allusion. Il a plus que compris en fait. Je peux voir qu'il est un peu perturbé par la solution que je lui propose, mais qu'il en voit également l'attrait. J'entends ses pensées depuis de longues minutes maintenant, et si la vie de Bella n'était pas en jeu, je lui aurais déjà tordu le cou. Ou peut-être pas. Bella n'aurait pas aimé cela, et comme je ne vis – façon de parler – que pour lui faire plaisir, l'aimer et la rendre heureuse… Mais pour que je puisse être tout cela pour elle, il faut qu'elle soit en vie.

La voir ainsi me tue en permanence. Si elle ne survit pas, alors moi non plus, le cabot m'a au moins promis cela. Mais si elle consent à vivre, je m'assurerai qu'elle ait tout ce qu'elle pourra vouloir sans poser de question. Si elle veut un ou plusieurs bébés, elle les aura, même si je dois laisser le cabot poser les pattes sur elle pour cela ; même si je dois la laisser partir encore une fois. Je frissonne à l'idée, mais je l'aime assez pour cela.

* * *

Jacob et Bella sont seuls dans la maison. Le cabot tente de la convaincre de vivre, d'abandonner la chose qui habite en elle. C'est une cause perdue cependant. Bella est la fille la plus têtue qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Elle a fait son choix au sujet de la chose, et rien ne l'en fera changer. Pourtant je ne peux qu'essayer. Le cabot ne vaut pas mieux que moi, il essaie lui aussi.

Les murs de la maison sont trop fins pour empêcher mes sens vampiriques d'entendre ce qu'ils se disent. Je ne veux pas entendre le refus de Bella, alors j'essaie de protéger mon esprit de leur conversation. Les pensées des membres de ma famille ne me sont d'aucune aide : elles sont pleines de pitié pour moi, d'inquiétude pour Bella, d'anticipation pour la naissance de la chose. Il me faut les bloquer, me concentrer sur le bonheur de Bella, à quel point elle serait en bonne santé, resplendissante et ronde si elle portait un enfant humain qui lui donnerait plus qu'il ne lui prendrait. Et ce qu'elle devrait « faire » pour en arriver là.

Je dois être le vampire le plus masochiste sur Terre. Mon esprit imaginatif, nourri par des décades passées à écouter les pensées lascives des autres, qu'ils soient humains ou vampires, produit des images qui déchirent mon cœur non-existant avec tant de précision que je le ressens dans ma chair pétrifiée et mes os fossilisés. J'imagine Bella me laissant derrière elle dans notre chambre. J'essaierais, sans succès, de ne pas lui montrer un visage sombre. Elle me regarderait et échouerait à cacher un sentiment de culpabilité. Sans un mot (mais que peut-on dire dans une situation pareille ?), elle descendrait les escaliers d'un pas lourd et précautionneux, mais elle serait rattrapée par sa gaucherie et elle trébucherait. Elle sortirait de la maison et se dirigerait vers le garage ; je l'entendrais marcher sur le gravier. Elle monterait dans la i_Guardian_/i, la voiture « d'avant », la voiture que je lui ai procurée pour le temps où elle serait encore humaine et si fragile. J'entendrais démarrer le moteur de la voiture. Elle conduirait lentement, comme si elle était réticente d'obtenir de lui, Jacob, le chien, le cabot, l'enfant qu'elle désire tant. Ou peut-être sa conduite ne ferait-elle que traduire une précaution extrême : elle a reconnu avoir un peu de mal à s'ajuster à la réactivité de la voiture.

Où se retrouveraient-ils ? Je doute qu'ils se retrouvent à La Push, où le cabot vit avec son père. La meute locale de loups-garous ne serait sans doute pas enthousiasmée par la présence de Bella sur son territoire bien qu'elle fût encore humaine. La maison de Charlie serait hors de question elle aussi. Le risque d'être surpris par son père serait trop grand, et personne ne se porterait volontaire pour expliquer à Charlie pourquoi sa fille mariée couche avec son précédent « petit ami » sous son toit. Peut-être qu'ils opteraient pour un motel bon marché en dehors de la ville… Non, il serait plus probable qu'ils aillent à Port Angeles pour éviter les ragots dans Forks. On trouve des motels bon marché là-bas aussi.

Je suis à peu près sûr que le cabot arriverait le premier et se chargerait de réserver la chambre. Bella n'oserait jamais faire cela elle-même ; elle bégaierait tellement que le réceptionniste ne comprendrait pas un traître mot. Ainsi elle se rendrait directement à la chambre, où il l'attendrait. Il lui aurait probablement indiqué le numéro de la chambre au moyen d'un message sur son téléphone portable pour lui éviter l'embarras de le demander elle-même à la réception. Je peux l'imaginer assise dans la voiture sur le parking de l'hôtel, contemplant l'écran de son téléphone. Le cœur battant avec abandon, les mains moites. Il lui faudrait une minute ou deux pour se composer un air calme, pour lutter contre le sentiment de culpabilité. Ensuite elle descendrait de la voiture avant de perdre tout son courage et de rentrer à la maison pour me rejoindre. Elle saurait combien il me coûterait de l'autoriser d'être avec lui, mais la regarder mourir est pire, tellement pire… Et je saurais, et elle saurait, et le cabot le saurait lui aussi maintenant, qu'au final, toujours vers moi qu'elle reviendrait, et non vers lui. Je soupire.

Enfin elle entrerait dans la chambre. J'espère qu'elle la franchirait sans qu'elle ait trébuché entre sa voiture et la porte de la chambre.

— Bonjour Jacob, murmurerait-elle, un soupçon d'incertitude dans la voix. Elle resterait debout au milieu de la pièce, à mi-chemin du lit et de la porte, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre comme une élève fautive appelée dans le bureau du proviseur. Une rougeur adorable se répandrait sur ses joues. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de l'embrasser.

Jacob serait affalé sur le lit, arborant un air assuré qu'il serait loin de ressentir, je le sais.

— Bonjour Bella.

Il se lèverait et saisirait la main de Bella avec gentillesse, mais aussi avec enthousiasme.

— Comment vas-tu ?

— Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ?

Un petit rire.

— Je vais bien moi aussi.

Il tirerait doucement sur sa main et la mènerait près du lit. Une fois qu'ils y seraient assis, il commencerait à parler de ci, de ça, de la meute, de ce qui se passe à La Push pour essayer de la relaxer. Il essaierait de la distraire de l'événement à venir par une conversation légère. Et elle apprécierait le geste parce qu'elle aurait besoin de cette distraction. Lentement, les mains de Jacob trouveraient leur chemin vers le corps de Bella.

— Leah a décidé d'aller à l'université et d'envoyer tout ce « truc de loup-garou se faire foutre ».

Il glisserait sa main le long de son bras.

— Billy a acheté une nouvelle canne à pêche chez Newton. Ca lui a coûté la peau des fesses.

Il insinuerait son bras autour des épaules de Bella et la ramènerait tout contre lui, et elle fondrait au contact de sa chair brûlante, tellement plus chaude que la mienne. Préfèrerait-elle sa chaleur à la froideur de mon propre corps ? Que penserait-elle de la comparaison ? Déjà je crains la réponse à cette question.

— Es-tu au courant que les gars qui ont mis le feu au lycée de Forks ont été pris ?

Il respirerait près de son cou, envoyant son haleine chaude et vivante sur sa peau pâle, se frottant contre elle et la marquant de son odeur. J'espère qu'il pourrait encore sentir la mienne sur elle et qu'elle l'étoufferait.

Elle frissonnerait en réaction, peut-être même qu'elle pencherait la tête un peu plus sur le côté pour lui laisser plus de place. Son cou est si sensible. C'est mon tour maintenant de frissonner. J'ai peur de ne plus jamais avoir l'opportunité de respirer sa douce odeur florale, et la sensation d'anticipation créée par ce souvenir est assez pour que je souffre de ne pas avoir Bella avec moi.

Il cesserait de parler. Il couvrirait son cou et son décolleté de petits baisers ardents. Le rythme cardiaque de Bella s'accélérerait et elle respirerait de manière saccadée. Une fois déjà elle a fondu sous son étreinte le jour où Victoria et ses nouveau-nés ont attaqué, et elle l'aime encore ; comment pourrait-elle résister à ses avances, sachant qu'elle aurait reçu ma bénédiction ? Pourtant il me plaît d'imaginer qu'un éclair de culpabilité traverserait son visage, qu'elle penserait à moi lorsqu'elle serait dans ses bras, et qu'elle comparerait ma froideur à sa chaleur. J'aime imaginer que je gagne. Mais je ne pourrais lui donner cette dernière expérience humaine qu'elle m'aurait demandée avant de la changer : être une mère, porter un enfant dans son ventre. Avoir un enfant qu'elle aimerait de tout son cœur alors même que son cœur aurait cessé de battre, un enfant que j'aimerais de toutes mes forces simplement parce qu'il serait le sien. Et ne serait-il pas mieux qu'elle reçoive ce cadeau de quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment et qu'elle porte dans son cœur plutôt que de n'importe quel étranger qui aurait donné son sperme pour quelques dollars ?

Et le cabot l'aime plus que sa propre vie. Cela se verrait dans ses yeux sombres, encore assombris par son désir et les sentiments intenses qu'il a pour Bella. Cela se verrait dans sa façon de bouger les mains sur le corps de ma femme. Je ne peux nier qu'il la vénérerait comme elle le mérite — et elle serait encore toute habillée.

— Jake, gémirait-elle lorsqu'il sucerait ce point précis sur son cou, i_le_/i point, là où je peux inhaler le délicat parfum de son sang. Je le tuerais s'il laissait une marque. Il serait déjà assez difficile de savoir que ma famille saurait ce qui se passe (comment expliquer sinon comment Bella serait enceinte d'un enfant parfaitement humain), mais je ne le laisserais pas la marquer. Elle est mienne, autant que je suis à elle. Par chance pour lui, le cabot se réfrénerait et continuerait d'avancer sa bouche sur la peau de Bella.

— Bella, tu es si belle, murmurerait-il alors qu'il contemplerait sa poitrine, encadrée par son chemisier maintenant ouvert et un soutien-gorge tout simple en coton blanc. Sa voix serait empreinte de respect. Je n'attendrais pas moins de lui. Bien sûr, le compliment empourprerait les joues de Bella, et je suis tenté de lever les yeux au ciel. Ses mains chaudes se dirigeraient ses seins et les envelopperaient. Elle agripperait sa nuque pour ne pas s'allonger totalement. Elle ne pourrait rester droite tant elle se sentirait submergée par la tendresse exprimée par le geste de son ami. Je reste cependant persuadé que je montre au moins autant, sinon plus, de tendresse lorsque je rends hommage à sa poitrine. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'imaginer repousser les mains du cabot et les remplacer par les miennes, comme si j'étais avec eux. Mais à quoi je pense ? Que je prendrais part à leurs activités ? Je chasse cette grotesque idée de ma tête, pour la sentir revenir avec encore plus de force. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée d'être avec eux si jamais ce scénario se réalisait. Je pourrais m'assurer que Bella n'oublie pas à quel point je l'aime et à quel point elle m'aime, davantage que lui. Je devrais certes lutter contre moi-même pour ne pas déchirer la gorge du cabot, encore que je pense que nous mettrions notre animosité de côté pour le plaisir de Bella. Ou probablement pas. Il est suffisamment déprimant d'imaginer ses pattes glissant les manches de son chemisier, puis les bretelles de son soutien-gorge le long de ses bras afin de les lui enlever. Je serre les poings. Je devrais être le seul à jamais dénuder sa peau pâle et délicate et à la couvrir de doux baisers.

« Assez » m'admonesté-je. A quoi cela m'avance-t-il de laisser mon esprit se débrider avec des visions de mon aimée dans les bras d'un autre ? Le problème est que je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je ne suis pas aidé par le souvenir que j'ai gardé des fantasmes qui courraient dans l'esprit du cabot cette nuit-là, lorsqu'il la tenait dans ses bras pour la garder au chaud. Mon esprit est un poison pire que mon venin. Si je pouvais être malade, je le serais.

Avec quoi puis-je me distraire ? Je décide d'aller courir un peu. Peut-être que la vitesse aidera à me vider la tête. Je saute par-dessus la rivière qui coule derrière la maison et m'enfonce dans les bois. Il est toutefois rapidement évident que cette solution n'a aucune efficacité.

… Bella serait maintenant nue depuis le menton jusqu'à la taille dans le dégoûtant film que je me projette intérieurement, et Jacob traînerait ses longs doigts tannés sur sa peau. Dans le même temps, sa bouche caresserait les adorables seins de Bella, des seins destinés à nourrir un petit être humain un jour. D'accord, n'oublions pas que tout ceci a pour but de donner un enfant à Bella. Mais l'image est si nette, c'est comme si je me tenais debout dans la chambre du motel, agissant en voyeur réticent. Pourquoi ne puis-je rester hors de cela ?

— Est-ce que c'est bon ? demanderait le cabot, le visage engoncé dans le décolleté de Bella. Il halèterait de désir.

— Oh ouiiii, serait sa réponse.

Les yeux fermés, elle s'appuierait sur les mains et se pencherait légèrement en arrière sur le couvre-lit rose pâle. Ses bras lui feraient sans doute mal à force de supporter son poids. Je meurs d'envie de m'agenouiller derrière elle afin de supporter son corps délicieux et de sentir la douce peau de son dos contre mon torse. Bella ne se plaint jamais de la froideur de mon corps. En fait, on dirait qu'elle attrape chaud chaque fois que je la touche et quel que soit l'endroit où je la touche. Ce n'est pas naturel, mais peut-être, peut-être qu'elle est faite pour être avec une créature inhumaine. Mais elle n'est pas faite pour porter un enfant inhumain, un monstre, une chose qui la tue avec chacun de ses mouvements. Et je suis le monstre responsable de son état actuel. Je serai le responsable de sa mort si elle refuse de laisser Carlisle et moi « prendre soin » de cette anormalité qui a pris racine dans son utérus. De toute façon, je ne serai pas long à la suivre, Jacob me l'a promis.

D'ailleurs, a-t-il réussi à la convaincre de se débarrasser de la chose ?

Cette question étouffe enfin mes fantasmes déments sur le cabot faisant l'amour à ma Bella. Je reviens en courant à la maison pour savoir quelle est sa réponse, encore que vraiment, il n'y a pas beaucoup de suspense. Bella est trop têtue. Elle s'en est sans doute tenue à sa décision de refuser de se débarrasser de la chose.

J'atteins la porte d'entrée. J'entends deux cœurs qui battent, l'un plus fort que l'autre. Bella et la chose. Le cabot est donc parti, et les pensées de ma famille m'informent qu'ils sont tous dispersés dans la maison et que Bella, mon épouse bien-aimée, est seule. Je me prépare à entrer et à reprendre ma place auprès d'elle. Confronté à son refus de vivre, le moins que je puisse faire est de ne pas la laisser mourir seule.


End file.
